In the past, it has been known to provide three dimensional (3D) video images for consumer television and other applications. The hardware for such 3D video images is well known and typically involves substantially identical left and right video image channels of the same scene, except that they are taken from different lateral positions often separated by a few inches, yielding slightly different images so as to mimic views from each of a person's eyes. Both of the video image channels are often sent to a 3D processor where they are electronically converted into 3D display drive signals for a single 3D display device, such as a 3D flat screen television display. The viewers will usually look at the 3D display through special glasses or Fresnel lenses, which allow each video image channel to effectively reach one eye only. This results in two slightly different images projected on to the retinas of the viewer's eyes. Then the viewer's visual cortex of the brain processes the binocular disparities of the two video image channels together in a way that permits 3D, or stereoscopic depth perception, that would otherwise be impossible with 2D displays. Many variations of the systems and methods of this general system, the 3D processor, Fresnel lenses and the special glasses, are well known in the industry and need not be explained to a person skilled in the art.
Synthetic Vision Systems (SVIS) have been proposed where the SVIS gives the pilot a synthetic (computer generated) view (on a flat panel 2D display) of topography that would be seen from a single point within the cockpit. In addition, weather information and other air traffic may be shown on the SVIS displays. It has been proposed that SVIS will allow pilots to essentially fly ‘visual’ approach procedures, even in adverse weather.
While these SVIS systems provide enhanced situational awareness in times of poor visibility, they are lacking in the availability of providing a 3D perspective.
Consequently, there exists a need for improved methods and apparatuses for enhancing vision and situational awareness in an aviation setting.